


A day at Disney World

by HeleSL



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeleSL/pseuds/HeleSL
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. Swan Mills Family pure fluff honestly, with the two leading ladies as a couple. I just wanted to write Regina's reaction to the Evil Queen and Darth Vader.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminders: I have never been to Disney World (I wish) so this is probably not accurate. Also, english isn't my first language so I apologize for any mistakes you may find. I hope you enjoy it!

"I can't believe you actually dragged me into this."

From the back seat, Henry devoured his sandwich, the same she had made for them for the trip. He raised his head and smiled widely at the rear view mirror, meeting Regina's gaze.

 _Right_. That was why she let herself be dragged into a 15 hours road trip with Emma and Henry. It was her turn to drive, while Emma ate her sandwich on the passenger's seat. The Sheriff looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "C'mon, you know you're having fun."

"I hardly see how is being stuck into a car with you two singing car songs for almost a whole day is having _fun_ ," she rolled her eyes.

Emma smirked and nudged her elbow, "It could be worse. It could be my car instead of yours."

"Thank God for that," Regina murmured but a smile was tugging at her lips. Maybe Emma was right; they had chosen Regina's black Benz because of the space for the luggage. And maybe she was enjoying seeing Emma and Henry singing together, her girlfriend always messing with the lyrics just for fun.

She just wasn't going to admit that out loud.

Henry yawned and stretched in the back seat. "Are we there yet?"

Before Emma—the only one who knew the way there—could answer, Regina pointed through the window, "There it is."

Everyone looked at where she had pointed and saw faint lights from afar. The sun had set a while ago, so they stood up in the horizon, shining brighter as they approached the park.

* * *

"Wow," Emma breathed as she followed Regina into the room—or actually, into the presidential suite. When the Sheriff informed the basics to Regina, the Mayor instantly choose to stay at the most expensive hotel there, right next to the main park. She didn't imagine they would be actually staying at the suite. Of course, she shouldn't be surprised; Regina had been a queen so she always went for the best.

Emma and Regina left their belongings in the master room while Henry ran around the living room, not able to contain his excitement. Regina was about to start putting her clothes in the closet when Emma stopped her, hugging her from behind and grabbing her hands, "Nuh-huh. Leave it there. Now we're going to the park."

"Emma, it's almost 10:30. Henry's bedtime was due an hour ago...," Regina started but Emma shook her head.

"No bedtimes here. Not where magic happens." There was a shocked expression all over Regina's face, starting to worry about magic, so Emma quickly added with a chuckle, "Not real magic, relax."

They joined Henry in the living room and he jumped next to Emma, "Are we going to watch the—"

"Shh!" Emma exclaimed putting her hand on his mouth. "Don't spoil it. It's a surprise."

"What's a surprise?" Regina wondered with a frown but all she got was a definitely non innocent smile from her son and her girlfriend. She squinted her eyes at them, but it went by unnoticed as they made their way out of the room.

* * *

15 minutes later, the three of them were making their way into the park. Regina watched a little girl running in front of her with a pair of mouse ears on her hair and soon she couldn't keep the count of how many people she had seen with those exact ears.

She leaned over to Emma and whispered, "What's with the mouse ears?"

"Uh, Minnie and Mickey Mouse?" Emma asked but the puzzled look in Regina's face let her know she had not heard that name ever. "It's a cartoon. It's like the core of this place I guess."

"You really are weird," she commented and Emma laughed.

"You sound like an alien. Wait!" Regina whipped her head to look at her and caught the naughty sparkle in Emma's eyes as she smirked, "I'm buying one of those ears tomorrow. You'll be the cutest."

"I'm not going to wear those," Regina said matter of factly, crossing her arms to prove her point. Emma just smiled, already planning which ears she would buy.

They walked through mass of people to join them gathering around the castle. It was dark, the park only lit by a few lamps, but the castle was shining under big lights.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Emma asked with a smile.

"It's small," Regina answered with a boring expression.

Emma rolled her eyes and as the lights started to dim, she shushed her, "It's going to start." Henry tugged at her jacket and she looked down to see him pointedly looking at her. "Right," she murmured.

Kneeling, she helped him onto her back, so when she stood up he could see the castle above people's heads. He was growing heavy and soon she couldn't be able to hold him for more than 5 minutes, but for that night Emma decides she could make a little effort so he didn't miss a thing.

The show started and the castle lit up with the projection of a video. They watched Minnie and Mickey talking about magic and the park, and Emma saw by the corner of her eyes how Regina tiptoed to see between people's head.

"Do you want me to pick you up too?" she whispered and Regina only shot a glare in her direction before turning her attention back to the story the couple of mice were telling.

She couldn't see Henry, but she could tell he was grinning as he watched the show. When she was a child, one of the families had brought her there and it had been amazing. Aside from the fact they mostly ignored her for their other child, she really enjoyed that day, and she loved to share it now with her family.

When Henry had proposed her to go to Disney, she hadn't been too keen to do it; taking Regina to a park devoted to fairytale characters? It was crazy. But then, she had seconds thoughts and realised it couldn't be _that_ bad. So far they had been okay. She pated herself mentally on her back for deciding to bring them there.

Regina was acting like if the trip bored her, but Emma could see her eyes were shinning as well. Emma knew she would act like that, so she had kept an ace up her sleeve for the next day.

The moment for fireworks arrived and they burst in the sky, making Regina jump in place, startled by them, while Henry shook excitedly in her back. She could feel Regina tensing up next to her so Emma grabbed her hand as she could, drawing circles with her thumb on her soft skin. "It's just for show. It's okay."

Regina nodded and looked up, the colours reflecting in her face. Emma felt a little guilty; for her the fireworks were like magic. Regina had lived with magic, whether from her mother, Rumple's or hers, and an explosion never meant something good for her.

She held her hand during the rest of the show and when it was over, she finally let Henry down to the ground. He looked at her with wide eyes, "It was awesome!"

Emma smiled down at him and pushed his hair back. He scurried away from her, hating when she did that at the same time she raised her gaze to Regina, "Yeah, it's pretty impressive."

Henry yawned and Regina put an arm around his shoulder, "And now what?"

"Let's go to the hotel to get some rest. Tomorrow we'll come back," Emma said, stifling a yawn on her own. They had been all day on the road, so she guessed they were as tired as she felt.

Back in their room, Emma and Regina put Henry to sleep in his room, both pressing a kiss on his forehead. He refused to get to sleep, fighting the slumber with the excitement of being at Disney, but he finally gave up when Regina nestled next to tell him a story she knew by heart from all the times she used to tell him.

When Regina left his room, shutting the door behind her, she yawned and walked over at Emma who was sitting on the couch, looking at the map, "Hey."

Emma raised her head and smiled, "Hey you."

"What are you doing?" Regina asked taking a seat next to her. She curled up to her side, leaning her head over Emma's shoulder; over the last months the Sheriff had learned that was Regina's favourite position.

She closed the map and left it on the table, "Nothing. Let's go to bed."

Regina frowned but followed her into the room. "Another surprise?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Emma smiled at her and shrugged.

"Perhaps."

Regina stretched and laid on the bed, sighing as her head touched the pillow, "You're lucky I'm too tired to press on."

Emma joined her, pressing her lips on Regina's temple, "You'll love it. I promise." Her fingers skimmed over Regina's waist and the Mayor closed her eyes with a soft smile.

"Emma?" she asked eventually. The Sheriff, who had closed her eyes as well, hummed in response, prompting her to go on. "I like this."

Emma finally opened her eyes to meet brown ones. "What?"

"The three of us going on a trip. I don't know why this place makes Henry so excited but I really like this," she whispered, as if telling her a secret although they had been dating for months now.

"Me too," Emma whispered back with a grin. She leaned in and their lips met in a tender kiss. Soon, Regina's tongue ran over Emma's lips and the Sheriff smirked smugly, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you were tired?"

Instead of answering, Regina moved to straddle Emma, kissing her deeply. Emma's hands immediately found their way down her back and brought her closer. Mentally, she thought of an imaginary list of goals in her life and checked having sex at Disney.

* * *

By 7 am Regina and Henry were ready, having the breakfast they had ordered to the room service on the living room and much to Regina's surprise, Emma emerged from their room. She quirked up an eyebrow at her when she joined them in the couch. Emma looked at her, "What?"

"Nothing," Regina answered, concealing a smile and shrugging. "It's just a surprise to see you up so early in the morning."

Emma grabbed a croissant from the table and held it between her teeth as she laced up her boots. "Don't be so surprised," she protested with her moth full, earning a glare from Regina.

"Are we going to Magic Kingdom today?" Henry interrupted holding up the map. Emma nodded and he opened the map, already making a list of things he wanted to see.

While he was at it, Emma's eyes roamed over Regina's body. She was wearing jeans, a black plain shirt and… "Are those actual sneakers?" Emma asked in awe.

Regina looked over at her over her cup of coffee, "Yes, Emma. Those are sneakers."

"I can't believe you own a pair of shoes that aren't high heels," she chuckled as she finished the croissant and grabbed another.

"Well, you said comfortable clothes," she shrugged. "Did you really think I would run around all day in a themed park with a pair of high heels?"

Emma's eyebrows shot up, "Well, yeah, I did."

Regina rolled her eyes and left the cup of coffee in the table. She leaned in to kiss her without warning before standing up. "Henry informed me we would be leaving in 10 so you should better hurry up."

When she appeared again, she was wearing a leather jacket and Emma swallowed at the vision. Grateful Henry was in the bathroom brushing his teeth, she rose to her knees on the couch and whistled, "You look hot."

Rolling her eyes, Regina walked towards her with a smile tugging at her lips. "Charming as always, dear."

"It's in the genes," Emma quipped before Henry ran into the room, bag in place. "I see you're all ready, little man."

He bounced on his feet, "C'mon, we're going to be late."

Regina shot a glance at her watch. "Henry, it isn't even 8. We have time."

Instead of listening to her, he grabbed Emma's hands and pulled her out of the couch, grabbing Regina's hand as well and dragging them out of the room. "Go, go, go," he ordered while their mothers shared a smile over his head.

* * *

Emma bit her lip to stop from laughing and noticed Henry doing the same next to him. They were lying if they said they weren't waiting for this moment.

Regina's eyes were narrowed as she stared at the cartoon version of herself and Snow White posing for pictures with strangers. The young Snow White moved gracefully, while the Evil Queen was sharp and mean to everyone who got close to her. She even took the mouse ears from a girl and threw them to the ground.

Finally Regina snapped her head at them, "I wasn't like _that_." She turned back at her to give her another look, a frown in her face. "Does she not know how a queen behaves?"

"They're people in costumes, mom. She is not a real queen," Henry said trying to stiff the laughter.

Regina's lips curved, "Well, that much is clear."

"Let's take a picture with them!" Emma smiled and Henry nodded, but Regina shook her head. "C'mon. It'll be fun."

And 10 minutes later, they were all posing with the princess and the queen. Regina had crossed her arms and huffed when the queen approached her, while Henry said hello to the princess. After taking the pictures, Emma lowered down so their son could see the photo, and they laughed when they saw the final result.

Regina was aside, her chin high and a bothered expression in her face, while the queen covered Henry's eyes and Emma smiled between them and the princess.

Later that day, Emma finally chose the perfect mouse ears for Regina: ones with a crown. Henry chose his, Star War themed of course, and Emma chose the original ones with a simple ribbon.

Right after buying them, Emma snapped a picture of mother and son, but Regina grabbed her hand and pulled her to her lap while Henry took a selfie of the three of them. They walked through the park, Henry in the middle, holding his hand. They rode every attraction they all agreed and by the afternoon, they were tired, but still wanting more. Especially Henry.

"C'mon mom, I want to go see Darth Vader," he complained when Emma sat on a bench.

"Don't you want to stop for 5 minutes?"

Henry rolled his eyes, "What if we arrive and he is gone? Mooooom." He looked up at Regina with a pout and she smiled.

"Aren't you hungry? I'm going to get a cotton candy for me," she says, looking over at Emma raising an eyebrow. The Sheriff didn't thought Henry would actually bite but he grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes! Me too!" he dragged his mother over to where they were selling it a few feet away and came back to the bench.

Regina took a seat next to Emma, nudging her with her elbow, "Do you want some?"

Emma took a bite, sticking some of the candy in her nose, making Regina giggle. "Thank you," she whispered. "He won't stop at nothing."

Regina helped her brushing off the pink candy off her face and smiled in return, placing a kiss on her cheek. After the five minutes Emma was thankful she had had, they made their way into the park, looking for Darth Vader. Emma knew Henry was a fan, that much was clear, and she also knew Regina had been the one to introduce him to that world, so she was one herself too. She didn't imagine how much of a fan she was until they finally found him.

Henry tugged at Regina's shirt, his eyes never leaving the big man. "Mom."

The Mayor, whose eyes were also glued to him, nodded, "Yes."

They stood there star struck by him, and Emma smiled at that; she loved seeing the nerd side of Regina. "Go. I'll take the picture."

That seemed to snap both of them from the haze and Henry nodded and jumped, "Cool!"

But Regina shook her head, "You go, Henry."

Emma placed her hand on the other woman's lower back, "You too. C'mon, you love it."

Regina looked at her, "No. Look at that, it's all kids."

"So what?" Emma shrugged. "You're gonna miss the opportunity of having a picture with Darth Vader because of some kids?"

Quirking up an eyebrow, Regina blinked at her, "It's not the real Vader."

Emma laughed, "I know, but _still_. Go. You'll regret it later if you don't, trust me."

When Regina looked over to Henry, who was waiting to take the picture, Emma pushed her gently and smiled at her encouragingly. Regina nodded, "Okay, okay. If that'll shut you up."

A while later, Emma snapped a photo to an awkwardly standing Regina, smiling softly with her mouse ears in place looking adorable and a grinning Henry next to Darth Vader. The day hadn't finished yet but Emma knew that was her favourite picture of the whole trip.

After finally getting to see the character, Henry insisted on having lunch before going into the jedi training at one of the attractions, so his mothers indulged him a big hot dog, buying one for each one. Regina laughed when Emma got sauce all over her mouth, and reached to clean her with a napkin.

"You could've done it with your tongue," Emma smirked with a wobble of her eyebrows.

Henry rose from his seat, "Ew mom, gross." He went to the nearest garbage bin to throw away the napkins and Regina smiled at Emma. She leaned in for a kiss and murmured against her lips.

"We'll get to that later."

So they parted to the jedi training and both mothers watched Henry learn to swing the laser sword with an excited expression all over his features. Emma leaned in to whisper Regina, "I didn't know it was only for kids. Perhaps there's training for adults somewhere else."

Regina didn't tear her eyes from Henry as she spoke, "I don't know what you're implying."

"As if you weren't dying to jump there and get a sword," Emma commented with a smile on her lips as she saw her girlfriend roll her eyes.

When Henry finished, he bolted out of the stage with big bright eyes, "Can I have a laser sword? Please, mom. Please, please, please?"

Regina smiled down at Henry and cupped his chin, "Of course, Henry. Go choose two, so you can have someone to fight against." As he rushed to the store, Emma and Regina walking behind him, the Mayor smirked at Emma with a shrug, "Guess we don't need adult training now."

* * *

It was almost midnight when Henry made his way into the hotel room, swinging his sword at everything he found. Emma followed him and Regina closed the door behind them, now holding Henry's little bag with the other laser sword sticking out of it.

They couldn't understand how in the world he could still manage to jump around, playing with the sword, with his mouse ears in his head, after such a long day. Finally, they were able to put him to sleep and collapsed on the couch.

"Man that kid has never ending batteries," Emma sighed.

Regina chuckled softly and nodded, "Indeed he does. Coming here made him so happy."

Emma glanced over at her, "Did it make _you_ happy?"

With a shrug, Regina closed her eyes and laid her head back on the couch, "It wasn't that bad."

Emma rolled her eyes and pushed her gently, "Oh come on, don't be too hard and allow me to have it just once."

Regina smiled and opened her eyes, directly falling upon Emma's, "I had the best time of my life. Thank you for convincing me to come here."

So much sincerity took Emma's by surprise and it was clear as her eyebrows shot up and her mouth opened, "I can't believe you actually let me have it." A pillow collided against her face before she could react as Regina laughed next to her. She joined, throwing back the pillow and fighting to tickle her until she fell on top of Regina.

As if by a silent agreement, their lips found each other in a lazy kiss, the laughter dying in their throats. Emma pulled apart and stared down at Regina whispering so lowly it was barely audible, "I love you."

Regina smiled against her lips and her arms surrounded her in a tight embrace, "I love you too, you idiot."


End file.
